Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure regulator configured to regulate a pressure of a working fluid supplied from a high-pressure source and also relates to a hydraulic brake system for a vehicle including the pressure regulator.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of a vehicle hydraulic brake system, a system is known in which a brake device generates a braking force depending not on a brake operation force but mainly on a pressure of a working fluid supplied from a high-pressure source. In the system, a pressure regulator is used for regulating the pressure of the working fluid supplied from the high-pressure source. In a system described in the following Patent Literature 1 which is one example of such a system, there is provided a pressure regulator for regulating a pressure of a working fluid by a pilot pressure.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2013-227016